Diary of a Wimpy Kid (online)
Diary of a Wimpy Kid Online is the original version of Diary of a Wimpy Kid that is found on www.funbrain.com. It was published in 2004 and added new pages until 2005. The books are based on the online book and are also written by Jeff Kinney. One difference is that the artwork is different to the books. The first ever artwork of the online book was made in 1998 and by 2004 Jeff Kinney uploaded it, he had made many strips, but only few made the cut. Differences Between the Online and the Book Series See Differences of the Internet book and Book Series. Synopsis (WIP) September A 6th grader named Greg Heffley is starting middle school. He starts the book by saying that he won't be writing his feelings in the diary, preferring to call it a journal instead. Greg says that Rodrick Heffley,his brother has to scrub toilets if he wrote in that diary, so Greg trys to be very careful with his diary. Greg then says that the only reason he agreed to get a journal was so when he becomes rich and famous, he'll give the diary to the reporters rather than answering questions about his childhood. He then reveals that it is his first day of middle school.and tells the reader that they better be careful when choosing a seat, because the teacher may say that your seats are permanent. Stuck with Chris Hosey in front of him and Lionel James behind him, Greg says that Otha Harris came in late and almost sat to his right, but Greg stopped it from happening. Greg says that next time he's just going to sit down in the middle of a bunch of "hot girls", but ponders his decision, saying girls are complicated. In homeroom, he got stuck with a teacher that had Rodrick a few years back. Characters * Greg Heffley * Rodrick Heffley * Manny Heffley * Frank Heffley * ''Ann'' Heffley * ''Fregly'' * Chirag Gupta * Patty Farrell * Alex Aruda * Mrs. Lowry * ''Larry'' Zeigel * Mr. Barrett * ''Piper Matthews'' * ''Lori Matthews'' * Ben Fielders (Major Antagonist) * Ward * Mrs. Riser * Gramma * ''Pappy'' Heffley * Albert Sandy * Shelly * Jimmy Jury * Louis Reamer * [[Mr. Worth|Mr. Worthington]] * Quinn * ''Brian Gleeson'' * Mr. Mitchell * Lionel James * Chris Hosey * Cecil Warner * Scotty Lamb * Giles Hugglestone * Mrs. Dowd * Marty Porter * Leland * Jeremy Mitchell * Vice Principal Roy * Xiao Cheng * Marc Cho * ''Janna Pritchard'' * Nester Brill * Darnell Washington * [[Seth Snella|Seth Smedley]] * Max Smedley * Mr. Smedley * Mrs. Smedley * Mr. Lee * Mr. Jordan * Charles Carny * Dervis Hamilton * Erick Bickford * Kenny Keith * Mr. Keith * Mackey Creavy * Manuel Gonzales * Gary Heffley * Collin Lee * Mr. Blair * Trista * Musti Patel * Nutty * Isabella * Stevie * Quinn * Mr. Huff * Ralph Radner * Ron * Charlie Davies * [[Ronnie McCoy|Ronnie Jones]] * [[Mr. Alexander|Mr. Washington]] * [[Dr. Kagan|Dr. Alcazar]] * [[Mr. Ira|Mr. Winsky]] * [[Uncle Charlie|Uncle Freddie]] * Mrs. Jordan * Mrs. Craig * Byron Brown * Bryce Anderson * Sharif * Andrea Stiles * Sharon Wahowski * Benny Wells * Stinky Williams * Bill Walter * Uncle Clyde * Peter Uteger * ''Chip Newson'' * Garrett Newson * Dwight Harrington * Sara Choo * Mary Lou Heffley * [[Mr. Shropsharp|Mr. Lockerman]] * Game Hut Clerk * Herbie Reamer * Nasty Pants * Mr. Peters * [[Peter Lynn|Peter Knouff]] * Father Shea *Sam Sharman *Uncle Joe *Mr. Underwood *Mitchell Sherman *Mr. Phillips *''Mrs. Flowers'' *Mrs. Mancy *Maurlene *Bryce's Goon 1 *Bryce's Goon 2 *Aunt Mary *''Tyler Murphy'' *''Charlie Welsh'' *Giving Tree Guy *Robert Jefferson *Linda Jefferson *[[Mamadou Montpierre|Mamadou Santpierre]] *Mr. Lowry *''Brendan'' *Todd *Andrea Trotter *Linda *[[Mr. Ray|Mr. Bertrand]] *''Charles'' *Bill Tritt *Uldroch *[[Mr. Boone|Mr. Mooney]] *[[Mr. Rose|Mr. Rose]] *[[Mrs. Rose|Mrs. Rose]] *Madame Lefrere *Tobuk *Tucker Fox *James Byron *Creighton The Cretin *Original Peachy Breeze Kid *[[Mr. Darnell|Mr. Lowry]] *Larry Larkin Category:Online Book